kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 01
.]] Chapter 01 (entitled Yuto And Wanda, A Combination Is Born!?) is the first chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on May 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto, a young boy living on planet Earth, was an ordinary young boy until he meets up with Wanda. Suddenly, a scrap-car begins to move and Wanda finds out that it was Bug-Turbomin who doing it. Can Yuto do his first capture on a Bugmin before Bug-Turbomin wrecks havoc on Kirakira First Street? Plot The Wonder-Star, Wanda's home, was a peaceful planet until Don Bugdez came and casted a spell on the Wonder-Star, letting loose a Bugmin invasion. Wanda's father the Wonder-King decided to freeze the Wonder-Star, trapping the Bugmins in the ice, and told Wanda to go to the planet Earth. Meanwhile, a young boy named Yuto was going out. He went to the scrap-yards when he saw something falling from the sky. Yuto looked closer to the object that fell from the sky. The object then began to move. It was Wanda. Yuto was shocked and he threw Wanda into the box. Upset, Wanda jumped out of the box and gave Yuto the telling off. All of a sudden, one of the scrap-cars began to move. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the scrap-car. Bug-Turbomin was revealed. With the scrap-car, Bug-Turbomin chases Yuto and Wanda. Wanda then draws out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot in order to try and capture and debug Bug-Turbomin. However, Bug-Turbomin knocks Wanda over, causing him to drop his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Yuto, sadly, threw Wanda into another box. Wanda sat up and told Yuto that his left arm was hurt. Wanda was worried that Bug-Turbomin might wreck havoc at Kirakira First Street unless Yuto has to stop him. Wanda then gave his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to Yuto and jumps into the hood of Yuto's hoodie jacket. Yuto gets onto his skateboard and begins chasing Bug-Turbomin down the highway. Bug-Turbomin was enjoying riding the scrap-car down the highway when he heard Yuto. Yuto activates his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Catch' mode and tries to aim at Bug-Turbomin. Suddenly, Bug-Turbomin starts to pretend that he was riding the scrap-car carefully. Yuto and Wanda moved a bit closer to Bug-Turbomin. Then, Bug-Turbomin turns to look at Yuto and Wanda and he taunts them. Yuto and Wanda have been tricked. Yuto then threw Wanda over Bug-Turbomin and the scrap-car. Wanda unleahes the red light from his Kamiwaza Searcher on Bug-Turbomin. That causes Bug-Turbomin to fall off the scrap-car, giving Yuto the chance to capture and debug him. Yuto aims his Kamiwaza Power-Shot at Bug-Turbomin and, with a press of a button, green light comes out of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot's lens and grabs Bug-Turbomin. Bug-Turbomin was then sucked into Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Wanda tells Yuto that Bug-Turbomin is trying to escape. Yuto holds on to Kamiwaza Power-Shot, which enters the 'Kamiwaza Debug' mode, and presses and holds the button down. At last, Bug-Turbomin was debugged. Yuto notices that the newly-debugged Promin was now registered onto the Kamiwaza Pro-card. Wanda was delighted that Yuto has finally got his first Promin. Then, Wanda draws out his Kamiwaza Searcher again but this time, 3 Promins were revealed: Tonkmin, Kagimin and Gauzemin. Suddenly, Wanda noticed that something strange is happening to Tonkmin. Tonkmin was bugged and became Bug-Tonkmin. Bug-Tonkmin then began constructing chaos. Wanda then told Yuto to deal with Bug-Tonkmin but Yuto decided to throw Wanda. Wanda became upset again. Yuto then changed his mind and decided to team up with Wanda, making him Yuto's Kamiwaza teammate. Wanda draws out his Kamiwaza Searcher and searches for Bug-Tonkmin while Yuto activates his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Touch' mode and summons his very first Promin: Turbomin. Trivia Events * The Wonder-Star, Wanda's home planet, was put into ice by Wanda's father the Wonder-King. * Wanda leaves his home planet to go to Earth and meets up with Yuto there. * Wanda tries to capture and debug Bug-Turbomin and fails. * Yuto captures and debugs a Bugmin for the first time when he captures and debugs Bug-Turbomin. Background * This chapter of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series has a few scenarios which are a bit similar to episode 1 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * A Promin VS Bugmin battle is introduced in the end of this chapter. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * The Wonder-King * Don Bugdez * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Turbomin (Bug-Turbomin, debugged) * Tonkmin (Bugged, Bug-Tonkmin) * Kagimin * Gauzemin Bugmins debugged * Turbomin Promins summoned * Turbomin Gallery Links Category:Chapters